jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Holly joestar (passion)
is a stand user from the remake of stardust crusaders the passion she is the sister of josuke and mother of jotaro and daughter of Joesph Appearance holly joestar is a 42 year old woman she had a caucasian skin tone who has blonde hair in a bob cut she also wears red lipstick on her lips and wears star earings she also wears pearls on her left wrist her common clothes consist of a blue blouse with her first two buttons undone to show off her “lovelys“ as quoted by herself and a black skirt and black boots with a three inch heel interchanged with red heels she also wears a black evening dress which shows of her cleveage when dining in a fancy restaurant with black heels and red rings on the legs of them and a ruby necklace with black evening gloves with her normal lipstick and star earrings Personality holly joestar is best catigorsed as a woman who feels for others what is meant by this is holly takes great Care the emphasis with others since according to her people never truly express their selfs so she quote ”feel for those off us who can’t“ holly joestar also shows true loyality to her family even after being told she would be killed holly can not see the bad in anyone except for dio because in her own words “he hurt my family for far to long “ she is also intelligent as she learns muitple languages easily and can even figure out a planes disent rate in four Point two seconds yet holly is truly her mother’s daugther as she is flirtatious around males and even female’s such as Sharron Kingsley she doesn’t let her flirtatious nature affect her mission Synopsis History holly joestar was born in the year 1946 to Joesph and susie q joestar being born into the lap of luduty made sure holly never went with out holly when she was 19 she met sado kujo a touring jazz musician then at the age 25 she had her son jotaro with sado when she was 37 years old her father Joesph had introduced her to her never known 1 year old brother josuke feeling the child’s fear over being moved from his mother she took the role of being a welcoming light to the child’s life she spent most of her time tell the child how thrilled she was to meet him whilst this was true in a sense she could help but feel sorry for her mother since this meant her father cheated on her mother her son jotaro had also taken a liking to the boy as well five years later holly had recived a phone call telling her her son jotaro was in prison for assaulting a man when she went to pay his bail she was informed jotaro had been moved to solitary confinement after getting into and beating up a group of prisoners she had been allowed to speak to jotaro after which he presented his stand passionate ace to her after this holly had called her father to help her with jotaro at this time Joesph had arrived in japan with josuke in tow she was at first relieved to see the two temporarly removing her fear after ariving at the prison jotaro showed his stand passionate ace and this lead to holly watching her son and brother fight this brung holly to tears and lead to the battle stopping she along with her family went to her home (kujo house) to discuss maters about dio during this time a minion of dio’s Attacked and her brother and son fought him off this then brung out her stand feeling which she used to force the man to disclose dios location to them she had then joined the joestar group to confront dio = Abilities and Powers forces emotions being her only stand lower she is able to force someone to feel an emotion be it sadness love kindness ect the only times this doesn’t work is if the being has only love for them self or if they don’t have any concept of kindness an example being dio as he is not affect by any emotions she throws at him only being able to be made tired and angry intellegence being a joestar does come with its fair share of skill much like her son ,brother and father she is intelligent she is able to learn multiple languages such as Japanese and Arabic and able to figure out a planes decent rate Gallery | Trivia